Desejo
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Duo e Heero escondidos em uma mesma cabana durante uma missão. O que será que vai acontecer? Songfic com a música de Legião Urbana. Reescrita em 2008.


Por Leona-EBM

**Desejo**

Era inverno, o céu estava acinzentado e os ventos eram frios e fortes. As árvores juntamente com seus galhos balançavam violentamente, deixando suas folhas desprenderem-se dos galhos, voando pelo vilarejo que no momento estava destruído pelas tropas de ataque da OZ.

- Missão cumprida voltar à base – ordenou o tenente do ataque ao ver que a sua missão estava concluída.

A tropa estava em retirada, mas deteve-se quando seus radares captaram a presença de um móbile suit na área. Eles ficaram atentos, observando o ambiente até que um grande gundam aparece no céu.

- Inimigo! Inimigo! – avisaram ao verem o gundam.

Eles prepararam os canhões de raios e atiraram no móbile suit no céu, criando uma grande fumaça que cobriu toda a região. Eles pararam de atirar e ficaram em silêncio, observando o céu, vendo que não havia mais nada no lugar.

- Conseguimos? – indagou um soldado, receoso.

Eles não tiveram tempo de comemorar, pois atrás daquela densa fumaça o gundam estava intacto. Eles arregalaram os olhos, assustados com aquela visão. Como era possível ainda estar intacto? Não sabiam responder, e estavam entrando em pânico.

- Tenente! É gundam! Um gundam!! – gritaram ao se dar conta da incrível máquina que estava à suas frentes.

O gundam retirou seu sabre de luz e começou a retalhar todos os leões com uma velocidade incrível, logo estavam todos destruídos.

- Missão cumprida!- O piloto do gundam informa ao seu superior.

- Ótimo! Agora se esconda até novas ordens!- O velho atrás da linha manda.

- Entendido!

Heero olhou atentamente para vila abaixo que estava totalmente destruída. Pobre pessoas! O que tinham haver com essa guerra? Heero mudou seu gundam para o modo de vôo, partindo, dando uma última olhada para vila onde as pessoas começavam a sair dos seus esconderijos.

OoO

Heero ficou voando até achar o lugar perfeito para se esconder, não podia ficar voando pelos céus tranqüilamente em plena guerra e tinha que assegurar que não ficasse sem combustível. Ele avistou uma cabana no alto de uma montanha. Ele não viu nenhum movimento então resolveu pousar.

- "Melhor verificar" – pensou.

Após descer com seu gundam, Heero o camuflou com uma rede cheia de folhas e galhos de árvores. Ele entrou na cabana cautelosamente com a arma na mão, prestando atenção em cada movimento.

Heero ouviu som de passos e olhou para trás, assustando-se com a pessoa que estava encostada no batente da porta com os braços cruzados e um olhar divertido. A arma de Heero foi apontada para o homem a sua frente. E era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o piloto 02.

- Duo... – sussurrou o nome do piloto, surpreso por vê-lo ali.

- Hum...Lembra-se do meu nome – disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

Duo deu alguns passos à frente, fazendo Heero segui-lo com a arma. O americano se sentou em umas das cadeiras sem tirar os olhos do piloto Wing, que parecia estar bastante cauteloso.

- O que faz aqui?- Heero indagou, e abaixou a arma, mas não a guardou, pois não tinha motivo para confiar no outro piloto.

- Escondendo-me até novas ordens!- Duo disse e se levantou rapidamente fazendo o piloto Wing apontar a arma para ele.

- Chega disso, por favor - Duo disse, apontando para a arma irritando-se - Se eu quisesse já teria te matado. Eu estava te observando desde que você pousou no vale – comentou.

Heero abaixou a sua arma aos poucos, mas mesmo assim não tirava os olhos dos movimentos de Duo. Um tempo depois Heero desistiu de tentar persegui-lo, Duo não era uma ameaça. Ele sabia, mas não custava ser cauteloso.

Os azuis escuros de Heero começaram a observar o lugar com calma desta vez. Era uma cabana velha, porém muito bem conservada. Havia uma sala espaçosa com poucos móveis de madeira, o que mais ocupava seu espaço era um sofá vermelho que ficava no seu centro. Seguindo um corredor havia duas portas de madeira, uma dava entrada há um banheiro e a outra há um quarto que havia uma única cama que era de casal. E no final a cozinha que era ligada à sala, onde ficava uma mesa redonda de madeira e no canto os móveis e utilitários de cozinha.

Heero sentou-se no sofá da sala e ficou olhando para seu laptop, pegando-o imediatamente, começando a redigir uma mensagem para seu superior. Ele tinha que comunicar o ocorrido.

O americano observou Heero com atenção e aproximou-se dele, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá, chamando a atenção de Heero que o olhou de canto.

- Está com fome? – indagou.

Heero não disse nada. Ele não gostou daquela aproximação, e o pior, ele não havia percebido Duo aproximar-se dele. Heero estava distraído e isso era inadmissível para o soldado perfeito. No entanto, ele tinha que admitir que aquela situação estava sendo atípica e ainda não estava acreditando que estava na mesma cabana que o americano.

- Heero? – Duo o chamou, olhando para seus olhos, tocando no seu ombro em seguida.

- Não – disse rapidamente, incomodando-se com aquele toque. Heero levantou-se e caminho até seu quarto, dando uma última olhada para Duo que o encarava com incredulidade.

- Você devia ser mais sociável comigo. Afinal de contas somos parceiros – Duo disse, falando num tom alto que poderia ser ouvido do quarto.

Heero ouviu o que americano disse e aproximou-se da cama de casal, observando como o local estava limpo. Ele sentou-se e pegou seu laptop constatando que havia recebido a resposta do relatório que acabou de enviar a respeito do encontro com o piloto 02.

Duo apareceu no quarto, encostando-se no batente da porta, ele puxou sua trança para frente e começou a alisá-la, olhando para Heero que não lhe dava atenção. E vendo que Heero ia continuar a ignorá-lo, Duo suspirou e se afastou, indo até a cozinha, cantarolando.

Heero ouvia do quarto a voz do americano. Ele estava com vontade de sacar sua arma e acabar de vez com o incômodo que o piloto causava nele, e sim! Heero admitia que o americano o perturbava.

A voz de Duo sumiu de repente, fazendo um frio correr pela espinha de Heero. Ele se sentiu triste ao pensar que o americano pudesse se afastar dele. Mas não era isso que queria? Heero se sentiu muito confuso. Duo o deixava no caos com relação aos seus sentimentos.

- "Ah... por quê eu me sinto assim perto dele?" – indagou em pensamento, olhando para o laptop à frente.

O tempo foi passando e nenhuma resposta foi enviada pelo Doutor J. Heero acabou caindo lentamente na cama, deixando o sono o levar. Ele estava cansado.

Horas mais tarde, Heero acordou com um movimento na cama, ele olhou pro lado e viu o americano puxando toda a coberta para si descobrindo todo seu corpo lhe fazendo sentir arrepios pelo corpo.

Olhou pro relógio na cômoda ao lado da cama marcava 10:00 horas.

OoO

_Todos os dias quando acordo, _

_Não tenho mais o tempo que passou _

_Mas tenho todo tempo: _

_Temos todo tempo do mundo. _

_Todos os dias antes de dormir, _

_Lembro e esqueço como foi o dia: _

"_Sempre em frente, não temos tempo a perder" _

OoO

Levantou-se e começou a se arrumar, abriu seu laptop e viu a resposta do seu e-mail.

"_Eu já comuniquei ao doutor G. Fique aí até novas ordens, e diga ao piloto 02 para não sair até minhas ordens. Não o deixe sair da cabana em hipótese alguma, pois ele sabe informações secretas da operação meteoro e seria muito perigoso que elas vazassem. Essas são as ordens do doutor G também. Fique atento." _

Após ler o e-mail Heero olhou pro corpo encolhido no colchão. Não ia ser fácil segurar alguém tão hiper ativo como Duo. Heero suspirou saindo do quarto, ele tinha que comer alguma coisa.

OoO

Duo abriu os olhos lentamente dando de cara com o relógio a sua frente, já eram 12:30. Ele Levantou-se num pulo ao ver que Heero não estava mais na cama. Ele se sentiu desesperado ao pensar que o piloto pudesse ir embora.

- Heero?- Duo o chamava, mas não ouvia nenhuma resposta.

O americano começou a andar pela casa, chamando-o com uma voz preocupada. Parando no meio da sala, olhando para a porta da cabana, sentindo seu coração apertar.

- O que foi? – Heero indagou, aparecendo atrás de Duo.

Duo gelou ao ouvir a voz de Heero tão próxima a ele. E sem perceber havia dado um pulo com o susto. Ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas Heero abriu sua boca, fazendo Duo ficar em silêncio.

- Eu recebi ordens para que não...

- Bom dia pra você também Yuy – disse, exibindo um largo sorriso. Afinal Heero ainda estava ali.

- Eu recebi ordens para não... – tentou falar, mas Duo afastou-se dele, caminhando até a área destinada à cozinha. Heero o seguiu.

O americano foi até a geladeira, abrindo-a, procurando alguma coisa para comer, ele sorriu ao ver um pedaço de bolo de chocolate no fundo da geladeira. Ele abaixou-se e inclinou-se para frente para pegar o tão estimado pedaço de bolo, dando uma visão ótima para Heero que parou para secar o corpo perfeito do americano.

- "Quando eu irei me acostumar com esse corpo?" – pensou Heero – "sempre que eu o vejo, não consigo parar de desejar".

Duo ergue-se com o prato de bolo nas mãos, ele pegou um garfo e sentou-se ao lado de Heero, começando a comer o bolo, aliás, começando a devorar o bolo, pois estava morrendo de fome.

- O que ia dizendo? - Se vira pro japonês- Heero?- Indagou, percebendo que Heero não tirava os olhos de si. Isso o incomodou.

- Eu... – Voltou a falar, ao tocar no que estava fazendo - Eu recebi ordens do doutor J e do doutor G...

- Do doutor G? Mas como? Eu não sei de nada. Ele não me mandou nenhum e-mail. Você contou pra ele que estava comigo? Mas eu...

- CALA BOCA! - Heero se irritou com aquele falatório, Duo se encolheu ao ver o olhar raivoso do japonês.

- Eu...- Heero voltou a dizer, e olhou para Duo com atenção para ver se ele não ia interromper novamente-. ..Eu recebi ordens para não deixar você sair daqui, porque você sabe sobre coisas importantes sobre a operação meteoro- Heero respirou fundo ao terminar de falar.

- Ah, É isso?- Duo indagou, com descaso e mastigou um pedaço de bolo.

Heero se surpreendeu ao ver que o americano aceitou fácil. Talvez ele não fosse tão idiota quanto pensava.

Passaram-se cinco dias e tudo estava ocorrendo bem, ninguém descobriu o esconderijo, e o americano estava quietinho demais. Heero se sentia cada vez mais atentado a dizer o que sentia para o outro piloto.

E sem perceber já estava rindo com ele, conversando com ele, chorando...Com ele. Sim! Havia visto o americano chorando escondido, e sem perceber uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto de Heero, que ficou amuado ao ver Duo tão debilitado e sensível.

OoO

_Nosso suor sagrado_

_É bem mais belo que esse sangue amargo_

_É tão sério_

_E selvagem._

OoO

Heero estava sentado no sofá da sala ouvindo o debate dos oficiais das colônias, em seu laptop. Duo apareceu na sala e se aproxima do piloto por trás para ver as notícias também.

- E que está havendo? - indagou.

Heero sentiu um frio correr por sua barriga nesse instante. Duo estava muito próximo ao seu corpo e podia sentir seu hálito quente bater contra sua nuca. Aquela situação o estava deixando atordoado. E a voz de Duo o fez voltar a realidade, respondendo sua pergunta.

- Er...Eles...- Respirou fundo e continuou a falar friamente-O líder a colônia 3689441 está pedindo para que as tropas de OZ saiam de sua colônia, senão ele vai atacar a OZ com as outras três colônias invadidas – comunicou.

Parece que vamos ter que continuar lutando até que esses ignorantes tenham um bom senso. Heero suspirou, ele mesmo não agüentava mais lutar, o seu coração sofria por trás da máscara fria que construiu ao longo das guerras.

- Hum!- Duo inclinou mais seu corpo fazendo sua trança cair no peito do piloto Wing.

- Você está me provocando!- Heero disse, fechando o laptop com força, olhando para trás. Ele cansou de fingir que o americano o perturbava e partiu pro ataque.

- O que?- Se fez de desentendido, mas o piloto Wing percebeu isso e se levantou o olhando dos pés a cabeça.

Heero sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto do piloto Deathscythe e foi se aproximando dele, Duo dava um passo para trás a cada passo do outro, sentiu suas costas bateram contra parede. Ele estava encurralado.

- Heero?

- Hum?- ia a sua direção com passos lentos sem tirar os olhos daquela figura que usava um short e uma regata preta.

- Seu laptop! Você está recebendo um e-mail- Mentiu.

- Hum?- Heero se virou para ver seu aparelho, e essa foi à chance pro piloto do Deathscythe sair correndo.

- Seu...- Heero foi atrás dele- volta aqui!!- Heero corria com todas sua forças, mas o americano parecia ser mais rápido, pois seu treinamento era especializado em invasão de bases. Sendo assim corria mais que Heero.

- Deixa-me em paz- Duo acelerou- Vai embora!

- Sabe que eu não posso te deixar ir!

Duo não entendia o porquê de estar correndo. Ele tinha desejado que o japonês tivesse esse tipo de reação, pois o provocava a todo instante. Mas sentiu medo de repente, ele estava inseguro.

Heero estava surpreso, pois não estava agindo corretamente, não estava correndo atrás do piloto por causa da sua missão, mas sim porque queria aquele corpo para ele.

Duo tropeçou em um tronco de árvore no chão, mas não caiu apenas perdeu velocidade fazendo o piloto Wing o alcançar e conseguir agarrar seu braço. Duo parou bruscamente fazendo o piloto cair por cima de dele. Os dois estavam caídos no chão, com heero em cima do corpo menor.

Duo sentia a respiração acelerada no seu pescoço, logo sentiu as mãos do japonês subirem por seu corpo, até chegar nos seus ombros e o virar de frente.

Os pares de olhos violetas se cruzaram com os azuis escuros de Heero que estava com os lábios semi-abertos por causa da respiração acelerada.

- Duo?- Heero toca seu rosto em um gesto de carinho, este fecha os olhos sentindo a carícia - eu...Quero desculpar com você...Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo,mas eu estou reagindo a você de uma forma que...- Heero não sabia o que dizer. Apesar de tudo estava inseguro também.

E agora Heero havia percebido que não sentia apenas desejo pelo americano, pois se fosse, ele o teria agarrado no momento que caiu em cima de seu corpo. No entanto, seu coração pedia mais, e isso o incomodava. Ele era seu companheiro, um homem.

Duo estava com o coração acelerado não por causa da corrida, mas sim por sentir o copo do japonês tão próximo ao seu. O hálito quente de Heero batia contra sua nuca e sua respiração estava acelerada, e o peito de Heero movia-se aceleradamente, incomodando o corpo de Duo.

Bateu um vento muito forte fazendo as folhas se levantarem do chão e começarem a dançar pelo bosque, um raio cortou o céu. E logo depois veio seu estrondo fazendo o bosque ficar silencioso.

Duo se arrepiou ao ouvir mais um estrondo do trovão, olhou pro céu e viu como ele estava escuro.

OoO

_Veja o sol dessa manha tão cinza: _

_A tempestade que chega é da cor dos teus _

_Olhos castanhos _

_Então me abraça forte _

_E me diz mais uma vez _

_Que já estamos distantes de tudo: _

_Temos nosso próprio tempo. _

_OoO_

Heero abraçou Duo fazendo ele parar de tremer, os dois se levantam. Quando o pé de Duo entrou em contato com o chão, o americano soltou um longo gemido de dor. Heero parou imediatamente e puxou Duo para cima.

- Você torceu o tornozelo – Heero disse, tocando no tornozelo de Duo que tremeu levemente.

Heero sentiu vontade de morrer ao perceber que foi o culpado disso. E sem pensar duas vezes, o soldado perfeito tomou o americano nos braços, começando a caminhar em direção a cabana.

- Eu estou bem. Eu posso andar sozinho! – disse, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

Demorou cerca de dez minutos para chegarem à cabana. Eles quase desceram toda a montanha naquela correria. Mais um trovão; e uma fina garoa começou a cair dos céus acinzentados, molhando-os.

Eles finalmente chegaram à cabana, seus corpos estavam molhados. Heero abre a porta com os pés, e entra no local que estava escuro, as lanternas estavam apagadas, já que lá não existia luz elétrica, Heero o colocou na cama.

- Duo, eu vou pegar gelo e uma toalha – disse no seu tom seco, mas havia algo diferente em sua voz. Ele estava preocupado.

No entanto Heero não foi muito longe, pois a mão de Duo fechou-se no seu pulso, chamando sua atenção para um par de olhos violetas que o encaravam com atenção.

- Não me deixe sozinho – pediu num sussurro quase inaudível, suas maçãs coraram em seguida e Duo abaixou a cabeça.

Heero ia perguntar o motivo desse pedido, mas ficou em silêncio ao ver um olhar perdido e entristecido na face de Duo. Ele não sabia o motivo para aquele semblante, mas não indagou, ficando em silêncio, observando-o com atenção. Sentindo o toque de Duo em seu braço.

Duo tremeu ao ouvir o som de outro trovão, ele olhou para os lados com medo, vendo que tudo estava escuro. Nesse instante lembrou-se de quando estava no orfanato onde não tinha ninguém para abraçá-lo quando sentia medo. E como o orfanato era muito pobre sempre economizavam luz elétrica. Duo começou a ter pavor do escuro e de ficar sozinho.

O americano era todo animado para que as pessoas gostassem dele e ficassem ao seu lado, mas na verdade ele era bem parecido com o soldado perfeito. Ele havia construído uma máscara para si próprio, para fugir do abandono, e Heero podia ver isso em seus olhos naquele momento.

- Eu só vou pegar gelo e uma toalha para nos secarmos. Eu não vou embora nunca faria isso, não depois...Do que eu descobri – disse, num tom baixo.

- "O que você descobriu, heero?" – indagou em pensamento, sentindo curiosidade de saber o final daquela frase.

Com passos lentos e hesitantes Heero aproximou-se de Duo e permitiu que seus lábios encostassem-se a sua testa, sentindo um gosto salgado e molhado da chuva. Ele logo se afastou para pegar o que necessitava. Duo ficou perplexo com a atitude carinhosa de Heero.

_OoO_

_Não tenho medo do escuro, mas deixe as _

_Luzes acesas agora. _

_O que foi escondido é o que se escondeu_

_E o que foi prometido _

_Ninguém prometeu. _

_Nem foi tempo perdido; _

_Somos tão jovens._

OoO

Heero entrou no quarto com gelo e uma gaze que achou na sua mochila, ele cuidou do americano e depois se sentou ao seu lado acariciando seus cabelos, sem perceber estava desfazendo a longa trança do piloto.

Duo apenas fechou os olhos e se concentrou no que ia dizer.

- Heero...Você gosta de mim? – indagou, com receio.

Ele sentia dúvida do sentimento de Heero. Ele não agüentava mais sofrer com a incerteza. Se fosse correspondido ótimo seu peito se encheria de alegria, e Heero ia ser a pessoa que tamparia o buraco do seu coração; mas se não fosse correspondido, teria que esquecer o japonês e um novo buraco se instalaria no seu coração, mais uma vez seria abandonado.

- Eu...Não sei o que eu sinto, mais eu sei que me sinto terrivelmente bem quando eu estou com você. E eu gostaria de me sentir sempre assim – disse num sussurro.

- Isso é bom – comentou – eu sinto o mesmo, mas não achei que você também se sentia assim.

- Eu... acho tão estranho – revelou.

- Eu também – concordou – afinal você é tão complicado. Mas... se eu sou correspondido. Sinto-me aliviado – disse, exibindo um lindo sorriso.

- Duo... eu posso... tocá-lo? – indagou, com receio.

Duo achou estranho aquele pedido, mas acabou adorando. Ele fez um "sim" com a cabeça e Heero aproximou-se, tocando em todo seu corpo sem nenhum pudor, sentindo seu corpo desejar Duo a cada passada de mão.

- Heero... você gostaria de fazer? – indagou, fazendo suas bochechas ficarem rubras.

- Fazer? – indagou sem entender.

- Aquilo – disse – sabe? – indagou em seguida.

Os olhos de Heero arregalaram-se. Ele nunca havia feito 'aquilo' antes, mas seu corpo adorou aquela idéia. O seu baixo ventre começou a despertar. Eles estavam sozinhos naquela cabana, ambos se gostavam e eram donos de si. Qual o problema?

- Se não quiser tudo bem... eu...

- Podemos...

- Eu só pensei que seria interessante, não precisa ficar tão pensativo, apenas diga que não quer – disse, interrompendo-o.

- Mas eu...

- Perdão Heero, às vezes eu falo demais e...

- Mas Duo! – o interrompeu, fazendo do calar-se por um instante.

Duo abriu sua boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Heero foi mais rápido e inclinou-se para frente dando um beijo nos lábios do americano, depois começou a andar para trás, virando o corpo de Duo para um canto e o empurrando na parede. Duo abriu a boca para buscar mais ar. Seu corpo estava pegando fogo e podia sentir o peito de Heero encostando-se no seu. Uma mão de Heero foi até os cabelos de Duo, tocando nos seus cabelos.

- Gostou dos meus cabelos? – Duo indagou.

- São perfeitos – elogiou, afundando a sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Duo, sentindo um cheiro forte de xampu vindo de seus cabelos. Heero abriu seus lábios e beijou o pescoço do americano, começando a lamber sua pele. Duo jogou a cabeça para trás e livrou-se da mão que o prendia para poder acariciar o corpo de Heero.

Uma mão fechou-se nas nádegas de Heero apertando-a com força. O soldado perfeito empurrou seu corpo para frente com violência, batendo as costas de Duo com força contra a parede, fazendo um barulho alto. Duo gemeu baixinho, deixando Heero excitado com isso. A mão de Duo deslizou pelas nádegas de Heero, indo para o meio de suas pernas, encostando bem no meio dela, passando seu dedo do meio no local, mas Heero não permitiu que ele continuasse, ele puxou a mão de Duo e a prendeu no alto de sua cabeça.

Heero havia arrancado a cueca de Duo e agora estava passando sua mão pelo seu pênis, massageando-o rapidamente, apertando sua cabeça com os dedos sempre que sua mão chegava até ela. Duo arfava nos ouvidos de Heero, ele havia fincado suas unhas nas costas de Heero. O soldado perfeito por sua vez não agüentava o calor que corria por seu corpo, ele afastou-se um pouco e retirou seu casaco e desabotoou rapidamente sua camisa com a ajuda de Duo, arrancando-a do seu corpo.

- Vai logo Heero, eu não estou mais agüentando – disse o americano, mordendo a orelha de Heero, para depois passar sua língua por ela.

- Queria te pegar no sofá àquela hora – comentou Heero, colocando seu membro para fora da cueca, deixando sua calça e sua cueca escorregarem por suas pernas, chegando até o chão.

Duo sorriu e beijou a boca de Heero, enquanto tocava no membro do soldado perfeito, massageando-o, vendo como ele crescia e pulsava nas suas mãos. Uma mão de Heero parou no alto da cabeça de Duo, empurrando o americano para baixo, Duo foi escorregando, ficando de joelhos no chão, abrindo sua boca e deixando o membro de Heero entrar. A mão de Heero deslizou para a nuca do americano, fechando-se nos seus cabelos e começando a mover sua cabeça para frente e para trás, enquanto movia seu quadril, entrando e saindo da boca do americano.

Alguns gemidos baixos saíam da garganta de Heero, Duo amou ouvir aqueles gemidos tão difíceis de serem ouvidos, ele intensificou os seus movimentos, passando a língua por sua extensão ao mesmo tempo em que o masturbava com a mão, ora lambia sua cabeça, ora escorria a língua por sua extensão, ora colocava tudo na boca e sugava, ora fazia só com as mãos.

A mão de Heero puxou a cabeça de Duo para trás, parando toda aquela loucura antes que ele não agüentasse mais e acabasse com a diversão. Ele puxou Duo para cima usando sua força, depois o encostou-se à parede com delicadeza e puxou uma perna de Duo para cima, deixando todo o espaço livre para investir naquele corpo maravilhoso.

Duo fechou os olhos por um momento e depois os deixou semi cerrados, fazendo Heero perder-se naquele rosto. Heero afastou algumas mechas que cobriam o rosto de Duo e as jogou para trás, depois ele segurou seu próprio membro e o colocou na entrada de Duo, começando a empurrar-se na direção dele.

- Aaah! – Duo gritou alto, mas foi calado pela mão de Heero que entrou na sua boca, Duo começou a mordê-lo, mas Heero não se importava, ele estava concentrado demais no que fazia para sentir os dentes de Duo.

O membro de Heero saiu por um instante e voltou a ser colocado novamente, lentamente, entretanto não parou até que entrou por completo no corpo do americano. Heero retirou sua mão da boca de Duo, sentindo um cheiro forte de sangue, Duo havia feito dois pequenos buracos com seus caninos, Heero lambeu seu próprio sangue e beijou a boca de Duo.

Os dois ficaram parados por um instante até que Duo moveu-se um pouco para trás e depois veio para frente, começando a se mover novamente, Heero puxou as duas pernas de Duo para cima e as colocou em volta de sua cintura.

- Segure-se em mim – pediu Heero.

- Vai me agüentar? – indagou o americano, com uma voz ofegante em seus ouvidos.

- Claro que sim – disse, indignado.

Heero sentiu as pernas de Duo o envolverem, depois ele agarrou o corpo à frente e começou a se mover, sacudindo para cima e para baixo o corpo do menor, sem tirar os olhos de sua face que estava contorcida em dor e prazer. Os lábios de Heero deslizavam pela pele de Duo, beijando-o sempre que era possível.

Os dois continuaram a moverem-se até que Duo não agüenta mais ficar com as pernas em volta do corpo de Heero, ele solta suas pernas, encostando-as novamente no chão. Heero no entanto, não se afastou de Duo, jogando-o para trás sem sair de dentro dele, continuando as suas investidas.

- Não agüentou se segurar? – indagou, sussurrante.

- Ahh... eu... ah... Heero...

- Está sem falas? – Heero indagou, provocante, dando uma estocada mais forte.

- Ah... ah... ahhh... – gemia cada vez mais alto, não conseguindo dizer nada. Toda vez que abria a boca para falar alguma coisa, Heero aumentava o ritmo das investidas deixando-o completamente atordoado.

Duo estava começando a escorregar pela parede, suas costas estavam suadas e ele não agüentava mais o peso de seu corpo, ele começou a escorregar e Heero saiu de dentro dele, dando um descanso. O soldado perfeito olhou para o corpo que estava ajoelhado aos seus pés, ele sorriu e puxou Duo para frente, deixando-o de quatro no chão, colocando-se atrás do americano.

- Abre as pernas para mim, Duo – Heero pediu carinhosamente, apertando suas nádegas, abrindo-as rapidamente, vendo o buraco que estava entrando e saindo sem parar.

Duo abriu suas pernas e ficou de cotovelos no chão, deixando sua cabeça apoiada nos seus braços, Heero abriu um pouco mais suas pernas, adorou ver Duo entregue a ele daquele jeito, podia ficar horas naquela posição, mas seu baixo ventre ardia. Ele precisava de alívio.

- Coloca logo, Heero – Duo disse, parecendo impaciente.

Heero sorriu de canto e voltou a introduzir o seu membro, entrando e saindo com mais força, segurando a cintura de Duo. Heero empurrava e puxava o corpo menor sacudindo-o. Duo soltava gemidos cada vez mais altos, ele tinha que se controlar ou ia chamar a atenção da casa inteira. Entretanto Heero não se importava com isso, ele queria ouvir os gritos de Duo, se pudesse, o levava até um lugar deserto para que Duo pudesse gritar a todo vapor com ele.

Seus corpos moviam-se sozinhos, suas mentes estavam no caos, eles queriam apenas usufruir daquele prazer que se aproximava a cada movimento de seus corpos. Duo tocou no seu próprio membro, masturbando-se ao mesmo tempo em que sentia Heero entrando e saindo do seu corpo. Heero por sua vez sentia seu corpo começar a tremer levemente, até que ele soltou um gemido mais algo, gozando dentro do corpo de Duo. O americano por sua vez acabou desmontando quando o corpo de Heero caiu em cima do dele.

- Heero...

- O que?

- Eu ainda não estou satisfeito – disse, constrangido.

- Hum... – Heero, resmungou algo, ele ajoelhou-se e virou o corpo de Duo, olhando para o seu membro ereto. O soldado perfeito caiu de boca no seu pênis, começando a chupá-lo até que sentiu o sêmen de Duo correr por sua garganta.

Os dois ficaram jogados no chão de madeira, olhando para cima. Suas respirações estavam aceleradas.

- Vamos esperar toda essa guerra passar!- Duo sussurrou.

- Mas eu quero ficar com você mesmo em guerra!- Heero começou a rir baixinho. Ele não agüentava mais segurar suas emoções. Ele queria ficar com o americano de qualquer jeito.

- O que foi? – indagou, não entendendo aquela risada.

- Quem diria que algo tão horrível como a guerra me traria algo tão maravilhoso...Como você!- Heero revelou.

- "Quem imaginaria que você saberia falar palavras tão doces, heero?" – duo indagou em pensamento, abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Afinal, temos todo o tempo do mundo – heero disse, tocando na face de duo, aproximando-se de sua face, beijando-lhe os lábios com ternura.

_OoO_

_Somos tão jovens. _

_Tão jovens. _

"Tempo perdido", Legião Urbana - todos os direitos reservados.

_OoO_

**Escrita em 2005**

**Reescrita em 7/2008**

O que acharam dessa fic?! Eu achei a música perfeita para situação. Um beijão para "Tassia".

Leona EBM

Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
